


Sharing is Caring

by Matzi



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matzi/pseuds/Matzi
Summary: Prompt: Person A is making out with person B in A’s office when person C comes in. A shoves B behind a desk and when C comes in, they deadpan and mutter, “I totally wasn’t making out with B before you came in here.” C turns to leave, but not before saying, “Yeah, I totally wasn’t making out with D in my office, either.”





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m just borrowing the characters for a few words :)
> 
> As always a massive thank you to my Beta and all the readers :)
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> There might be a second chapter to this but Iˋm not sure yet :)

“Chloe, come on! We need to leave now or we’ll be late - again.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” I heard her say before seeing her rush out of our shared bathroom as she worked to fasten the belt on her pants and adjust her shirt.

“As much as I appreciate your abs, how about you pull your shirt down before I open the door,” I said laughing.

She smirked as she walked passed me, grabbing the jacket that I held out for her. “After you, Ms. Croft,” she said playfully as she opened the door.

“Brat!”

Ever since Chloe and I became roommates, I began to notice that she had a habit for being late to almost everything, especially work. If it wasn’t for me yelling at her, she’d probably be late for work almost every single day. I heard rumors about her frequent tardiness, but I didn't believe them. How a treasure hunter was always late just didn't make sense to me. 

I was wrong. Chloe was so late on our first day at work, that Nadine, Sam and I thought she decided to back out. Luckily, her loyalty was proven true and the college that recruited us accepted her as part of our deal.

The four of us made a great team. Sam was responsible for filming our trips and turning them into movies that could be sold or used for education. Nadine was responsible for analyzing the risk, and keeping us out of trouble, or at least help fight our way through it. Chloe and I provided the archaeological and historical knowledge. When we were not on one of our worldly adventures, we worked as lecturers for the college, and were constantly researching and looking for new treasures waiting for us to find them. 

Once we were in the car, Chloe let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

“Good date last night?” I asked curiously.

Choe groaned and opened one eye to look at me. “It was not a date. Nadine and I are not dating,” Chloe said firmly.

“Oh yeah, how could I forget? Stupid me. You were just having drinks - ALONE,” I teased with a smirk. Chloe groaned once more.

After a few minutes of silence I could feel her eyes on me. “What?” I asked her after she stared at me for what felt like hours.

“You had Sam over for Pizza last night!” She stated. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Did you finally confess your feelings to her?” she asked.

“I do not have feelings for Sam. We’re...friends,” I said focusing intently on the street.

“Yeah...right. I know what you mean. Just like I don't have feelings for Nadine,” she said. I glanced over to her and saw her smile at me softly.

Since we were running late to work, thanks to Chloe, we went directly to our lecture without stopping at our office. Luckily, my lecture went by quickly and I could not wait to get my first cup of fresh coffee. When I went to our office, I caught Chloe gripping her mug while she hovered over the coffee machine. I chuckled as I passed her and placed my laptop on my desk. Before I could flop down on my chair there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” I yelled while I attached my laptop to the docking station.

Sam opened the door slightly and put her head in, “Hey, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, for you, always. What’s up?” I asked, leaning against my desk.

“Our boss came in while you were in your lecture,” she said. “There’s two offers for a relic hunt. One in the UK and the other in Iceland.” Sam handed me two folder.

“Hear that, Chloe?” I said loudly, attempting to get her attention.

“She’s been standing there since she got in,” Sam whispered, as we both looked in the direction of our dark hair friend in front of the coffee machine.

“Let her get a fill of coffee, or we’ll be dealing with Ms. Grumpy the rest of the day.” We both chuckled in agreement.

I looked at the files Sam handed me. “Well, I bet I know which one Chloe would want to go on,” I said smiling. Sam looked at me with the smile that I always got lost in.

“Iceland, huh?” she asked with raised eyebrows. “It just means Nadine would finally get to see the northern lights.” I nodded. She was right.

“It’s obvious that one over there is so whipped,” Sam said laughing.

“I asked her this morning, but as she always says, it wasn't a date,” I said looking through the folder about the relict on Iceland.

“Hey,” Sam said after a few minutes.

“Hmm,” I said, too busy reading about our new assignment.

“Lara,” I heard Sam say. I looked over at her and smiled. “I really enjoyed last night,” she whispered bashfully. I gently reached for her forearm and waited for her to look at me. 

“Me too,” I said smiling, and I could see her smile widen like mine.

“I was thinking, maybe we could do it again sometime soon,” she said quieter than before.

“I’d like that, a lot,” I said shyly. We looked at each other for a few moments before I leaned in to press my lips softly against hers. For a split second, she didn't react but then were her lips pressed against mine, and her hands pulled me closer by my lapels. As air became an issue we pulled apart and I leaned my forehead against hers.

“Hey,” I whispered and smiled at her. As she was about to say something Chloe burst through the door yelling my name. We jumped apart but I was sure Chloe saw something.

“Chloe, hi. We were just going through the folders of the new relic hunt,” Sam said quickly.

Chloe smirked and leaned to look at me. “I like the color of your lipstick, Lara.”

Immediately I lifted my arm to wipe away the lipstick, only to realize that I wasn’t wearing any today. Chloe fooled me, again and I rolled my eyes at her.

Chloe laughed, “I didn’t realize you and Sam were into sharing that same shade of pink.”

“Brat.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, sharing Lipstick is a good thing. I even like sharing with Nadine in my office,” Chloe added with a wink, and turned to leave.

 

Sam and I looked at each other. “Wait, what?” we said in unison.

“Chloe!” I yelled as Sam and I scrambled to get out of our seats. “Get your ass back here and explain.”


End file.
